


I Know What I Want

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Doomed Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Loss of Control, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'I Know What I Want' by Cheap Trick.





	I Know What I Want

Name your price, make a deal.

You can think you’re as smart as you want to believe, but Rumpelstiltskin will always be one step ahead.

He knows what he wants and he knows how to get it. The fact held true for almost two hundred years, until the day the Dark One met his match.

Belle was the one thing old Rumpel didn’t even know he wanted until she was there, looking into his eyes, kissing his lips, melting his heart.

She was the one thing he couldn’t have and the one he wanted most.

Oh yes, he was doomed.


End file.
